


Romanian Romance

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheeky dragon, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Lucius Malfoy travels to Romania to tour the Dragon Sanctuary before giving a donation. Charlie and Hermoine are his personal tour guides.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Hermoine Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 37
Kudos: 137





	Romanian Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smithandbarrowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandbarrowman/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Smithandbarrowman!!!!! Thank you for being, well you. I'm beyond happy you're in my life!

Lucius internally sighed as his Portkey landed in the arrivals room at the newly renamed Narcissa Malfoy Eurasia Dragon Sanctuary. Located in the remote mountains of Romania, the sanctuary had been the only recipient of his ex-wife's estate when she had passed away from Dragon Pox, ironically enough, the month before.

Narcissa had been five years younger than him and while he had known her his whole life, he never looked at her twice until her eighteenth birthday — two days after she graduated Hogwarts — when Abraxas had escorted her and her father into the Manor library to tell him of the marriage contract. They had been wed within the month and pregnant with Draco before autumn had arrived that year.

Eighteen years later, the second war was over and the wizarding world was changing. Narcissa was held in the highest regard by everyone after it came out that she had saved Harry Potter. No longer afraid of the social backlash, she had come to Lucius and asked for a divorce. He had agreed to it immediately. As much as Narcissa was his best friend and he loved her, they had never been in love. As she said, they both deserved to find their person. A large settlement in hand, Narcissa had moved to the Malfoy estate in the south of France, fell in love with Kossi, a powerful businesswizard from Ghana, and wrote to her ex-husband weekly for the next four years.

After Narcissa had left, Lucius had made his own changes. He had cut off his long hair, preferring a short do that made him look younger and helped him blend in when he ventured into the Muggle world, which he did often. No need to work, he had travelled around the globe exploring each continent — except that frozen mass to the south. He'd become adept at Muggle technology, even learning to text, and the stock market, increasing his already substantial wealth tenfold.

When the owl arrived that she had Dragon Pox and wasn't going to recover, he and Draco hurried to France. Along with Kossi, they had been by her side as she slipped away.

An owl from her solicitor had delivered her newly updated will to him back at Malfoy Manor a week later. His best friend had given him two choices. He could have all the money from their divorce back, put it in the family vaults for all the grandbabies Draco would have, or he could donate it to the dragon sanctuary she'd been supporting for years.

The choice for him was easy, and Draco had agreed. Narcissa had been obsessed with dragons her entire life the way most little girls are obsessed with unicorns. Hell, she had named their only son Dragon— as much as Lucius fought against it. The Manor library contained more books on the lizards than any other place in the world.

Multiple Floo calls with the solicitor later, he was ready to transfer enough money to keep the sanctuary running for the next few decades as well as expand it if needed. The head dragon tamer, Charlie Weasley, had sent him and Draco an invitation to come and tour the facilities to see where Narcissa's money would be going before they finalised the exchange. Draco had flat out refused. His son, Narcissa's own little dragon, was terrified of them.

And so Lucius had arrived alone. Another week by himself. At least this week he'd be alone with different people than he saw in England. He hated being in England which was why he travelled so much. All of his friends were either dead, in Azkaban, or still clinging to the old ways. It was a lonely place for a man still in his prime.

"Mr Malfoy?" a female voice choked out and Lucius turned to see who had greeted him.

"Miss Granger," he replied smoothly, hiding the shock at seeing her in Romania. "Lovely to see you. I wasn't aware you worked here."

After the war, Hermione Granger had removed herself from the public spotlight, returning to finish her schooling at Hogwarts and receiving the maximum amount of N.E.W.T.s before seeming to disappear from England. The press had hounded the Weasleys and Harry Potter, but they would never disclose where she was. He never would have guessed she'd end up a dragon tamer.

"I needed a break from England," she explained. "After I finished school, I went to Healer training at Harvard in America and studied magizoology at the same time. I work as the staff healer and head veterinarian here. I… I'm sorry for the loss of Narcissa. I'll miss her letters."

"You and Narcissa were friends?"

"She sent me an unnecessary apology for her sister's actions while I was at Hogwarts and our correspondence continued until last month." Miss Granger wiped a tear from her eye before plastering a smile on her face. "But, thanks to her donation, I get to have her name over my heart every day and work with the animals she loved so much."

Lucius looked at her tank top — her tight tank top that left little to the imagination — to see the name of the sanctuary embroidered over her left breast. A very perky left breast that was only made better because it had a twin sister next to it. And they were attached to a tight body he'd never noticed before with long, tan legs in tiny shorts. He favoured Muggle fashion these days, but now he longed for his robes. The flowing material would have hidden his cock that was currently diverting the blood from his brain.

"You know," Hermione said, pulling his thoughts away from what he wanted to do with her body, "I almost didn't recognise you with your short hair. I like it better."

Lucius moved closer to her until he could glance down her tank top. Perky and lush, indeed. "Thank you, Miss Granger. My hair is just one of the many ways I've changed."

He smirked as a blush bloomed across her face and followed it with his eyes as it travelled down her chest.

"I'm glad to hear that, Mr Malfoy. Are you ready to be shown to your rooms?"

"Lucius, please. And I would love for you to take me to my rooms, Miss Granger."

He held back his laugh at her renewed blush as she stammered that he could call her by her given name as well. He sent a silent Notice-Me-Not charm to the placard of his trousers as he followed behind her. The way her arse looked in those tan shorts, there was no way he could fight his erection. All he could do was hide it from everyone else.

As they walked through the hallways, she explained that the director of the sanctuary was back in China for a family matter, but she and Charlie would be his escorts for the week. He didn't mention the annoyed look on her face when she talked about her boss but filed it away for later. When he asked where Charlie was, she explained with a laugh that one of the dragons had become attached to the head tamer and kept shooting fire at him anytime he tried to leave her enclosure.

"The young ones act like teenagers sometimes," Hermione told him. "And when Charlie's around, the adolescent females… well, let's just say they really like Charlie."

"As in…" Lucius trailed off. Surely she wasn't suggesting Charlie had relations with the dragons.

"Let's just say that poor Charlie has been licked in places he'd rather not mention and had his clothes burned off by more dragons than anyone. He's told them he only dates humans, but the lady dragons prefer he tames them in the buff."

"That sounds terrifying. He could have his… well, they could burn it right off him."

"I go through a lot of burn paste here, but the girls are careful not to let the fire touch his skin, just his clothes. You'd be surprised at the amount of control they have."

Lucius didn't care how much control they had. A dragon breathing fire anywhere near Junior Lucius sounded horrifying. His cock was a thing of beauty and he wasn't about to let some horny lizard try to roast it over an open fire and eat it like a sausage. Now, if Hermione wanted to eat it…

Following behind Hermione, Lucius was impressed by the building she quickly took him through on the way to his cabin. They weren't ornate by any means, but the facility was obviously well built and maintained. He wrinkled his nose at the idea of eating in the mess hall and was happy when Hermione told him his place had a kitchenette and there was a market in the nearby village. He wasn't a gourmet chef, but tea with eggs and toast would be better than eating in a dining hall.

"Charlie refuses to eat in there as well," she told him. "Said after Molly's cooking the food here tastes like rubbish. He's actually making lasagna for us tonight. It's better than his mum's."

"And what do you think of the food?" Lucius asked.

"It's horrid and I don't know how people eat it. The chef is… well, he's old and can't tell the difference between salt and sugar. Most of the time I eat with Charlie."

Lucius made a mental note to see about sending Narcissa's personal elves to work here. They had complained to him multiple times that they were bored and wanted more things to do now that their Mistress had passed and Draco wasn't married yet.

Leaving the main building, Lucius had his first glance of the sanctuary. Rolling hills were encircled by tall mountains and he could see dragons and tamers working together in the distance. Another building, almost as large as the one they just left, was painted bright white with a large red plus on it. Hermione led him in and he looked at the large hospital ward that reminded him of Hogwarts.

There were also a few large rooms that she treated the young dragons in if they needed to be isolated from the others. He spent a few minutes looking at the eggs that were sitting in fires around the nursery. Hermione explained that they were from mothers who were unable or unwilling to take care of the egg, or dragons that would be born orphans.

When she showed him her office he was shocked to see a bed in the corner.

"Do you sleep in here often?" Lucius asked. He had heard from Draco that Hermione had worked herself to the limits as a child. Maybe she still did.

A dark look crossed Hermione's face. "No. Technically this is my living arrangement, but I only stay here if I need to keep a patient overnight."

"I thought there were enough cabins for all employees."

"There are enough for the senior tamers, the director, and a guest cottage for visiting Ministry officials from around the world. That's where you'll be staying. The rest of the support staff either lives in the village nearby, has a bed in their office like mine, or lives in the dorm house with the junior trainers."

Lucius didn't like the sound of that at all. Anyone that worked at the sanctuary should have access to proper accommodations. And sleeping in an office didn't count. Between what he had found out and the fact that the food being served wasn't edible, he was having serious doubts about how this place was run.

"So you live in the village?"

"No. There are no available flats or even rooms to rent because it's so small and they're already taken," Hermione explained. "I live with Charlie in his cabin."

"I didn't realise you two were together." Lucius felt a pang of disappointment that she wasn't single. He could have had some fun with her this week. "Are there a lot of couples on staff?"

"Not really. Everyone who works here has a lot in common and similar ways of thinking so it would be easy to find someone that compliments you. But eighty percent of the staff is male so unless you're gay or bisexual, there aren't a lot of options. And there is no privacy unless you're with a tamer who has a cabin. The village does have enough people that travel through it if someone is looking for a one-off."

He was surprised at how blasé she was about one night stands. While he had found the practice to be common in the Muggle world, it was unusual for witches to discuss such matters. If only Charlie Weasley wasn't around. Lucius would be more than happy to give the witch a week full of pleasure before he returned to England. But he did want to talk to the both of them about this place because while it looked great, there seemed to be a lot of things lacking.

"Are you ready to see your cottage?" Hermione asked.

"Please," he answered, following her out of the medical building and towards the group of cabins across the large lawn.

There were five different size cabins that he noticed as they approached. One that reminded him of a Northwestern Native American longhouse, a dozen or so small log cabins that looked to be about the size of his dressing room at the Manor if you counted the attached porches, then a larger log cabin that was the size he had expected them all to be. Next to that was a fairly nice looking wooden cottage of the same size, and then a brick house that looked to be at least four bedrooms that towered over the rest.

"The small cabins are for the senior trainers," she explained as they walked. "This one is where Charlie and I live. It only has three rooms if you count the bathroom, but it works and has a full kitchen. The brick one is where the director lives. And this one is yours."

They stopped in front of the wooden cottage and he followed her up the steps to the covered porch. There were two chairs and a small table on it, something he had seen on each cabin they passed. It seemed as if everyone had tried to create a little more space by taking advantage of the extended roof.

The inside of the little house was nicer than he'd expected. Expensive rugs covered the floor and the sofa and armchair in the small sitting room looked out of place at a dragon sanctuary. Hermione showed him the bathroom, full of opulent furnishings, the table and two chairs next to a one burner hob, and then the bedroom. The king sized bed took up most of the room and he could tell from here that the bedding was high quality. He took his bag from his pocket and resized it, setting it on the chest of drawers.

"Seems like a bit much for rooms that are reserved for visiting politicians," Lucius said, not hiding his disgust at the difference between where guests stayed and where the workers lived.

"I see you share our views on the matter," Hermione said darkly. "Charlie and I are not happy that the director's house is similarly decorated. With money that could have been used to update the facilities, expand the sanctuary, or hire more tamers."

"I think the three of us have some things to discuss before I make my final decision on donating Narcissa's money. I have some concerns."

"I know things aren't perfect here, but I hope you'll try to overlook that and still help us. Or put pressure on the director to make changes. Merlin knows we need it."

Lucius was about to offer her tea when a deep voice yelled from outside. He raised his eyebrow at the colourful language he heard but Hermione just laughed.

"Sounds like Charlie is back from taking care of his dragon," Hermione explained. "He'll want to see you. Let's go."

As they walked in the cabin, Charlie came stomping out of their bedroom, naked as the day he was born, hands over his face, and clearly frustrated. He started yelling about Hermione's dragon trying to take his wand before she nuzzled his other wand.

"You've got to talk to her, Hermione," Charlie said. "She's going to bite it off one of thes–" He removed his hands and cut off. "Oh, fuck me! Hi, Mr Malfoy."

I'd be more than happy to fuck you, Dragon boy. Thank you for asking.

Lucius felt a sharp bang of regret as Charlie's hand moved to cover his large cock. How long had it been since Lucius had played with a man? He didn't think about it often, but seeing Charlie Weasley in all his naked glory made him regret it. With a wave of Hermione's hand, a towel flew from the bathroom and wrapped itself around Charlie's waist.

"Sorry about Cleo, Charlie," Hermione said, going over to kiss his cheek. "My little girl likes you as much as I do."

"Well, I don't mind your mouth wrapped around my cock. It's hers I have an issue with."

Hermione blushed and looked at Lucius, clearly shocked by her boyfriend's language in front of their guest. Charlie winked at him.

"It's nice to see you, Mr Malfoy," Charlie said. "Let me take a quick shower and then I'll get started on dinner and we can talk about your tour. Want to join me, love?"

"Charles Weasley!" Hermione said, slapping his naked chest. "You can't act like this in front of company."

"I believe I just did. Besides, nothing I say will affect Lucius like the way your arse looks in those little shorts." He gave her arse a slap before walking back into the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry, Lucius. Living in a mostly male environment means Charlie sometimes forgets social etiquette."

"It's refreshing to talk to someone who doesn't watch every word they say around me," Lucius told her honestly. "And, he's not wrong about your shorts."

"Merlin's pants, I'm not going to survive a week with you two. May I offer you wine, Lucius?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

Lucius enjoyed watching Hermione and Charlie move around the small kitchen as they made dinner. Growing up with house-elves, Lucius had never seen a couple cook together and it was oddly intimate. The way they danced around each other was like watching professionals on a dance floor.

After eating what was arguably the best lasagna of his life followed by a superb tiramisu Hermione had made, the three of them moved to the sitting room and started to talk about the sanctuary. Lucius asked them to be honest with him about the problems they experienced on a daily basis. Hermione handed him a notepad and pen and he took copious amounts of notes because, in addition to the issues, the couple across from him was full of solutions on how their workplace could be improved.

Currently, the sanctuary was funded by a combination of private donations and money from all the Ministries on the Eurasian continent. All the day to day running of it, and the way the money was allocated was up to the current director. Hermione had looked over the books, and while the current one had spent too much money when he redecorated his lodgings, he was underspending in all other areas. They needed more tamers, more veterinary staff, larger facilities, and a mile-long list of other things.

"What we need is someone who cares more about making sure this place is running like it should and less about how much money they save," Charlie said. "Cheung is so concerned with making sure that we don't spend money that we're running the risk of not being able to keep this place open."

"How?" Lucius asked.

"If you were looking to work with dragons, would you want to work here? Living as our staff does? The sanctuaries in Australia, Africa, and the Americas pay higher, have better amenities, and more time off. We basically get whatever tamers they won't hire. Look at me; I'm an excellent tamer, but I'm also the youngest in the head in the world. I got the job because I've been here the longest."

"You're also the best, love. But something needs to change," Hermione said. "Our dragons are too important to us and the wizarding world to have this place fall apart."

They moved on to other topics before Lucius excused himself and left for his own rooms. Hermione and Charlie had given him a lot to think about before he exchanged the money. They had also given him a lot of visuals to think after watching the two of them interact all evening. Hermione had stayed in her tank top and tiny shorts and every time she bent over to pour more wine Lucius got an eyeful of her tits or arse. Charlie had caught him looking more than once and just winked at him.

Lucius was still trying to figure out what was going through the redhead's mind as he crawled into his large bed and pulled his hard cock out of his pants. Imagining the two of them fighting over his cock with their tongues, he began to move his hand up and down his length. Merlin, he wanted to bury himself in one of them. Five delicious holes that would be perfect for his dick to spill into.

With a loud groan his testicles pulled up tight and he splattered his stomach with come. Fuck, it was going to be a long week.

Lucius awoke to the feel of something touching his face and yelped before realising it was an origami dragon. Sitting up, he reached for the paper and watched as it shuttered before unfolding itself. What a beautiful piece of magic.

Lucius,

Breakfast at 8 at our place. Then I'm taking you to see the dragons. Wear your work clothes, not the fitted trousers you wore yesterday. One look at you in them, and the girls will have you naked in seconds.

Charlie

Glancing at his watch and seeing it was already half seven, Lucius made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After his shower, he pulled out one of his pairs of jeans, thankful that he had listened to Draco and packed a couple of pairs. He went to put on his dragonhide boots before pausing. Was it insensitive to wear them around dragons? What if they thought he was going to kill them and turn them into protective yet fashionable footwear?

Opting for the leather brogues he had worn the day before, he finished getting dressed and made his way over to Charlie and Hermione's cabin. Charlie answered the door and looked him up and down.

"You look great if we were going on a date, Lucius, but I don't think that shirt or your shoes will cut it. You need dragonhide boots, not dress shoes."

"I–" Lucius' voice cut out as Hermione walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, her wet hair cascading down her back.

"I know," Charlie said, clearly reading his facial expression. "She's like sex personified. The best part is, she doesn't realise it."

"You're a very lucky man, Charlie."

"And don't I know it. But you know, I don't think she'd say no if you wanted to join us for more than just food. Said she always wanted to bring another man in for a night or two. Someone we could share."

Lucius felt his cock begin to fill at the images Charlie was creating in his head. Hermione's tight little body between them as they each filled a hole. Charlie under him, his hard dick pounding into the redhead's muscular arse. Merlin alive, he needed to fuck one or both of them.

"And you think you could handle me?" Lucius asked, moving closer and running a finger up Charlie's forearm.

Without warning, Charlie gripped Lucius by the back of the head and pulled him in for a short yet bruising kiss.

"I've tamed dragons, Lucius, I think I can handle a Malfoy."

"As much as I'm enjoying the show," Hermione said, causing them to pull apart, "we need to eat if we want to get to work on time. And you two better continue kissing tonight because… well, I want to watch."

"You'll be doing more than watching, love."

Charlie laughed and walked over to Hermione, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. Her cries filled the small cabin as he took the few steps to the table and sat her down. Lucius enjoyed watching their interaction but loved the way her arse was displayed for him in the few seconds it took for Charlie to move her.

As they ate, Hermione and Charlie told him their plans for the day. The first item on the agenda, according to Hermione, was finding a t-shirt and proper footwear for Lucius. He explained that he had dragonhide boots and they both had a hard laugh when he explained why he hadn't worn them. When Hermione heard that he didn't own t-shirts, just undershirts, the cheeky witch had leaned over and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, displaying the black cotton below. He shrugged out of his button-up and preened as the two of them licked their lips in sync.

Oh, they were going to be fun.

A wand on the table buzzed and Hermione swore quietly. She gave Lucius a long look before sighing and kissed Charlie.

"I'm going to be late," she said, standing up. "You two have fun with the dragons and be safe."

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to Lucius," Charlie told her.

"I thought you said you wouldn't let anything happen to him!" Hermione yelled, hopping over the fence of the enclosure and running towards them.

That's what Lucius had thought too, but Cleo, the horny Hungarian Horntail, had other ideas.

He'd watched in awe as Charlie entered the dragon's enclosure, a stunned live goat over his shoulder, and walked right up to the large beast and started sweet-talking her. Cleo had sniffed the goat before using her snout to push it to the ground and began nuzzling Charlie's neck.

"I brought someone new to see you, Cleo," Charlie cooed. "Would you like to meet him?"

Cleo had looked up and locked her yellow eyes on him. Lucius wasn't stupid. He'd done his research on dragons. Horntails were supposed to be the most dangerous of all breeds. Yet this girl was acting as docile as a house Kneazle. Charlie waved Lucius into the pen and even though he was apprehensive, he climbed over the fence.

"Nice and slow, Lucius. Put your hand out so she can sniff you. Okay, Cleo, play nice."

Lucius reached the pair and Cleo lowered her head, bumping it against his outstretched hand. Sighing in relief, Lucius began to rub the skin between her eyes as she sniffed him. He didn't move as her nose went between his thighs and she breathed in deeply. A shock of hot air was blasted against his crotch as she breathed out before sniffing again.

Don't eat it, don't eat it! Be a good little dragon and don't eat Junior Lucius.

"Does he smell good, Cleo?" Charlie teased. "I'm a little jealous of you, my sweet. I wouldn't mind having my face between his legs either."

Cleo's head popped up, one of her spikes almost impaling Lucius' leg. She looked between the two men before taking two steps back.

"Charlie," Lucius began, "what's she doing? Why did she react like that?"

Charlie moved to stand next to him. "I don't know, but she looks angry. Let's get out of the enclosure. Slowly walk backwards and don't break eye contact."

They had only taken one step back when Cleo opened her mouth and a stream of fire burst forth, encircling Lucius from neck to ankles. The heat of it was so intense, he had to close his eyes. As it faded, he felt the summer breeze blow over his now naked body. Cleo was still staring at him but her eyes flickered between his legs.

Faster than Lucius thought possible, the dragon moved. Her tongue outstretched, she tried to lick his exposed cock. Charlie's arms were suddenly wrapped around him, moving him out of the way. In his haste to get Lucius out of the way, one of Cleo's long spikes ripped through Lucius' thigh, slicing it open. Charlie shot a spell at Cleo, encasing her in a glittering bubble as he tapped his finger to his watch.

"I've summoned Hermione," Charlie explained. "She'll take care of you."

Lucius listened as Charlie explained his injury to Hermione as she began inspecting the gash that ran the entire length of his upper leg. She stopped the bleeding, and he glanced down. His stomach lurched as he saw white.

"It doesn't look too deep, but I can't Apparate him with this wound," Hermione said.

Lucius tuned out the instructions she was barking at Charlie, focusing on Cleo instead. She was laying down, slowly crunching on the goat but occasionally she'd look at him and her tongue would lick her mouth. Was the lizard bitch turned on by this? He watched in disgust and fascination as her long tongue darted out to lick his blood from her spike. What a kinky little slag.

"Ready, Lucius?" Hermione asked.

He nodded, even though he had no idea what he'd agreed to.

Levitating on a stretcher he hadn't noticed had been conjured below him, Lucius watched Hermione as she made her way to his cottage. She explained that it was closer than the medical building and Charlie was bringing her supplies, plus it had the rest of his clothing which he now needed. She laid him on his bed before vanishing the stretcher.

"I can see why Cleo went for you," Hermione said, nodding her head towards his legs. "Quite the impressive cock you have there, Lucius."

"Do you always check out the naked men under your care?" Lucius asked.

"Just the ones I plan on fucking. No use getting hot for you only to find out your dick is smaller than my thumb."

Before Lucius could respond, Charlie popped into the room, arms full of potion bottles and salves. He downed the pain blocker Hermione handed him without pause but checked the labels on the others that Charlie handed to him. Obviously the dragon tamer was not to be trusted. His leg began to tingle and he watched in morbid fascination as the cut began to heal from the inside, slowly getting shallower. As soon it looked like a normal cut, Hermione poured a purple potion on it. It stung and lavender smoke drifted up from his leg before Hermione prodded his leg with her wand.

"Well, that's fixed, Lucius," Hermione said, smiling. "Good as new. Now we just need to tend to your burns and you'll be done."

"Burns?" Lucius asked.

He looked down and saw that he had small burns over his legs, arms, and torso. He hadn't even felt them until she called them out. Now pockets of pain were popping up all over his body. Luckily his boots were still intact so he knew his feet were okay, even if he looked odd.

"I already checked your back and the burns are only on your front. Seems Cleo got a little over enthusiastic with her flames." She started to rub the burn paste into the spots on his lower legs and he felt instant relief. "What happened?"

"I think it was my fault," Charlie said, taking some of the uncture and applying it to Lucius' chest. "I was teasing Lucius that I was envious of Cleo's face between his legs and well…"

"Your little princess got jealous?"

"She did. But as soon as she had removed his clothes, she saw his cock and went for it. She really is a kinky bitch. Not that I blame her."

Lucius felt the blush run down his face as Charlie talked. The redhead was now applying the paste to his stomach and occasionally his fingers would dip lower than the burns. He tried to stay still as the calloused hand wrapped around his dick. The impromptu handjob was unlike any treatment he'd received at St Mungo's.

"Charlie!" Hermione snapped, and Charlie pulled his hand away from Lucius' hardening cock. "I am a healer and working on a patient. You need to wait until I'm finished."

"But he looked so sexy," Charlie countered.

"No! We don't mix sex and healing."

"Do I get a say in this?" Lucius asked, looking between the two.

"No, you do not," Hermione answered. "I like sex just as much as either of you, but I don't cross lines once I actually start healing someone."

"Are you going to be done soon? Because I'm feeling much better."

"I can tell you are. But you have to wait another ten minutes for the cut to fully heal, and Charlie here needs to get back out there and tend to the dragons. You're spending the rest of the day with me. Healer's orders."

Lucius nodded his agreement. He wasn't anxious to get back out with the dragons anytime soon. Plus, maybe once Hermione was done healing the rest of him, she could take care of the ache in his bollocks.

"You're no fun, love," Charlie said before standing up. "I'll see you for dinner tonight, Lucius. I thought we could go out to the village. They have a place that makes great local food."

"We'll see you then," Lucius said. He'd never had Romanian food and was looking forward to it.

Hermione summoned a flannel from the bathroom and placed it over his cock, explaining that the burn paste needed to dry on his body before he could get dressed or covered up. Lucius kept his mind on the way the dragon's fire had felt as his clothes melted to keep the blood from rushing between his thighs as Hermione crawled onto the bed next to him. Talking to her about the day-to-day responsibilities of the people that worked with her, Lucius couldn't figure out why she wasn't in charge of the whole place. She knew everything that went on around this place.

When he asked her, she just shrugged and told him how the director was always an outside person. Someone who could prove they had a head for business and money management. The Ministries that helped fund the place knew how important their work was, but they were perfectly content to fund it with as little money as possible from each of them.

"Don't they understand how much better it would be for everyone if you helped more dragons?" Lucius asked. "Their magic increases the earth's magic for this entire continent. More funding would only improve things for us."

"I didn't realise you knew so much about dragons, Lucius," Hermione said, turning to face him.

"Narcissa liked to talk about them so I learned a few things so we had something to talk about in the early days of our marriage. After that, I would read whatever new book she brought home so she had someone to discuss them with. We tried introducing Draco to the subject, but he's… well to be honest, he's scared shitless of them. You should have seen his face when he told us about the Triwizard Tournament."

"He was such a prat that year. Did he tell you about the badges he made?"

"Of course. He was so proud of them. They were entertaining."

"Harry didn't think so," Hermione huffed.

"Yes, well Draco has always been a bit of a drama queen when someone else gets attention," Lucius admitted. "You should have seen how much he hated the peacocks when he was younger. He couldn't stand when I'd feed them."

"Please tell me you have a memory of it I can watch."

"Would you like the one where he ran away screaming or the one where the entire muster chased him into a tree then flew onto the branches to scare him?"

Lucius grinned as Hermione laughed at his story then begged him to show her the second one. It was really too bad the witch lived in Romania. If she was in England, Lucius would have already taken her on a date and been making plans to keep her from all other men. As it was, she already had a man. A man that also liked men and was like a walking centrefold from Wand-erful Wizards Weekly.

Checking him over to make sure he was healed, Hermione left his room so he could get dressed. She had rounds with some sick dragons and promised him they were too ill to breath fire, let alone burn his clothes off. Lucius couldn't keep his eyes off Hermione's arse as they walked to her building, but once they were inside, the dragons kept his attention.

He felt a deep pang of sadness that Narcissa wasn't here to see the work they were doing. She might not have liked watching Hermione poking and prodding them, or the way they whimpered in pain, but she would have loved being around them and being able to touch one.

"You alright?" Hermione asked, placing her hand on his arm.

"Just thinking about how much Narcissa would have liked seeing this place," Lucius said quietly.

"I think so too. And, because of her, the work here will continue. Even though she's gone, she's doing so much good. Not just for the animals, but like you said, for the entire continent."

"Enough sadness. Narcissa would have hated it. What's next, Hermione?"

Lucius joined in Charlie's laughter as Hermione stumbled down the pathway to their cabins, singing loudly and off-key. They had enjoyed a wonderful meal at the local pub and Hermione had insisted on ordering a fourth round of shots to celebrate the fact that Lucius hadn't been eaten or sexually assaulted by Cleo. While he felt buzzed but otherwise normal and Charlie seemed to be the same, Hermione was having a hard time keeping her footing and kept falling into one of them.

"Let's get you to bed, love," Charlie said, directing Hermione towards their cabin.

"No!" Hermione said, hiccuping before she started laughing at Merlin knew what. "Lucius' bed is more comfortable. I'm sleeping in there."

Charlie raised a questioning eyebrow at Lucius who nodded his approval. If a sexy witch wanted to sleep in his bed, who was he to say no? They had talked over dinner about the fact that both of them clearly wanted him and had already made moves on him. Hermione had always wanted to be with another man and watch Charlie with one, but they didn't want to sleep with any of their co-workers, and other options weren't readily available to them. Talking frankly, they had laid out the rules for the week. Lucius was free to kiss, grope, or fuck either or both of them at any time, even if the other person wasn't around. As Charlie had put it, "You're only here for a week, no point waiting for one of us to be done with our shift."

"And what about your pyjamas?" Lucius asked.

"I sleep naked, Lu-Lu… Your name is hard when my tongue is so big." Hermione stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes, trying to look at it.

"Come on, darling, up you get."

Lucius placed his hand under her elbow and helped her up the stairs before leading her to his bedroom, Charlie hot on their heels. She stood in front of the bed and lifted her hands up straight in the air like a toddler waiting for their parent to undress them. When she didn't move, Lucius realised that is exactly what she wanted. Gripping the hem of her t-shirt, he pulled it up and over her head, tossing it behind him. Her perky tits were encased in an electric blue lace bra and Lucius didn't even try to hold back his moan.

"Isn't she sexy?" Charlie asked, moving to kneel next to him and untie her boots. "I bet her knickers match."

"Why don't you find out?" Hermione teased.

Lucius went to unbutton her jeans when she suddenly toppled over backwards, falling onto the bed. Charlie laughed and made a joke about how it was easier to remove her boots as they landed heavily on the floor. Moving, Lucius reached down and freed her from her jeans, pulling them down to expose her knickers. Tiny little thing that didn't hide anything and did, in fact, match her bra. Hermione reached up and unsnapped her bra before throwing it over his shoulder and giving him a front-row view of a magnificent pair of tits. They were just begging to be sucked, but Lucius refrained.

It didn't matter that she had told him how much she wanted him when she was sober. It didn't matter that, thanks to Charlie, her naked body — glistening pussy and all — was spread out like a charcuterie board just begging to be devoured. Lucius had rules. And his partner being mostly sober was one of those rules. Her hand was slowly moving down her stomach before she grabbed her cunt and stopped. Lucius looked up to see her eyes closed and her mouth hanging open.

Was she asleep?

"Lightweight," Charlie muttered. "Poor girl can't hold her liquor. Let's get her tucked in."

They moved her to the middle of the bed and secured the duvet around her before quietly moving out to the sofa to talk. Lucius looked at the stack of notes he had on the coffee table and knew he should talk to Charlie about the sanctuary, but he was feeling too good to want to focus on business. Instead, he turned to the redhead and placed his hand on his thigh, rubbing slowly.

"Hermione is a beautiful witch, Charlie," he whispered. "I'll say it again, you're one lucky bastard."

"Yes, I am. I met her while she was still at Hogwarts, and saw her a couple of times, but after the war… well, she was different. She was so broken. I think she had to be strong for Harry and Ron for so long that she finally snapped. My brother Bill and I went to help her retrieve her parents from where she had hidden them, and we grew closer on the trip. Then we wrote while she was in Healer training. When she started here last year, not being with her wasn't even an option for me. I was already so in love with her."

"And yet, you don't mind sharing her with another man?"

"Honestly. I don't. I've always liked men and women equally so as long as I'm still included and it makes her happy…" Charlie trailed off with a shrug. "Does it bother you? That we're together?"

"No," Lucius answered honestly. "If we were back in England maybe it would be different. But I'm only here for a week, and what's the harm in having fun? Merlin knows it's been a long time since I let loose."

Charlie's hand gripped Lucius' and moved it higher up his thigh so he was touching the redhead's cock. Squeezing lightly, Lucius licked his lips in anticipation.

"Fuck, I want you, Lucius."

Faster than Lucius could process, Charlie's lips were on his. Before this morning, it had been so long since he'd kissed a man that he'd forgotten how different it was from kissing a woman. Charlie's lips were hot and dry, his five o'clock shadow scratched against his face, and his masculine smell was forceful instead of the light floral scents that surrounded Hermione. Reaching up, Lucius wrapped his hand in Charlie's hair and pulled, causing him to break the kiss.

They locked eyes for a moment, both of them breathing hard before Lucius pushed against Charlie's chest until he was laying on the sofa. Positioning himself on top, legs on either side of Charlie's, Lucius leaned down and kissed his new lover. He could feel Charlie's hardness pressed against his own and he wanted more. Wanted to have their naked skin touching. As if able to read his mind, Charlie pulled out his wand and their clothes vanished to a pile on the table.

"Oh fuck," Lucius murmured against Charlie's lips. "Your cock is so hot against mine."

Charlie bucked his hips, causing their erections to rub together. "Merlin, you're big, Lucius. I can't wait to feel you inside me."

It had been so long since Lucius had been with something other than his hand that he wasn't sure he would last long enough to get inside anyone, let alone the amount of time it would take to stretch Charlie for him. The dick rubbing against his own was not small either, but that didn't mean Charlie could take his length without preparation. Casting a wandless lubrication charm on his cock, he rocked his hips against Charlie. Just because they had to wait to fuck, didn't mean they had to wait to come. And Lucius couldn't wait to see their combined come splattered on Charlie's stomach.

Planting his feet on the sofa, Charlie started thrusting his hips up, their shafts sliding against each other. Lucius was already so close, Hands gripped his hair and brought his face down to Charlie's. He kissed him without hesitation, allowing the lust of the moment to take control. They rutted against each other like animals in heat until Charlie started to groan and Lucius felt his own bollocks tighten at the noise. Heat spread down his spine until moments after Charlie started to pulse against him, Lucius spilt his come over their combined bodies.

"Holy fucking shit," Charlie muttered.

Lucius laughed and pressed his forehead against his. "My sentiments exactly."

Kissing softly for a few moments as their heart rates calmed, Lucius wandlessly cleaned them off. He was about to spell their clothes back on them when Charlie stilled his hand and explained that Hermione would like nothing more than to wake up in the middle of two naked men. Taking his lead, Lucius followed Charlie into his bedroom and crawled into bed next to Hermione.

Mewling in her sleep, Hermione rolled over and curled up next to him. Lucius looked to Charlie to make sure it was okay before securing her close to his body. He hadn't slept in the same bed as a woman since Narcissa left, and he relished in the feel of her soft body against his. He jumped slightly when Charlie spooned himself around Hermione and placed his hand on Lucius' chest.

"Night, Lucius," Charlie said, extinguishing the lights.

"Goodnight, Charlie."

A good night indeed.

Lucius woke up to the soft body of Hermione pressed against him and her lips kissing his chest. His cock was rock hard and weeping over the fact that he wasn't already buried inside her. He had missed the way it felt to wake up, body entwined with another person.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

"Morning, Lucius," Hermione answered, her lips never leaving his skin. "Charlie had the early shift today, so it's just you and I this morning. He said you two had fun last night."

"We did. It's really too bad you fell asleep. You could have joined us."

"True, but this way we each get some time alone together. We can focus on pleasing just one person instead of splitting our attention."

"Are you in need of attention, darling?"

"You have no idea. I'm like Tinkerbell this morning."

"Who?" Lucius asked, nonplussed.

"Muggle reference," Hermione answered. "She's a fairy in a story and if she doesn't get attention, she dies."

"How very Gryffindor of her. I need to use the loo. Get yourself ready for me?"

At her nod, Lucius slipped out of bed and made his way into the bathroom. Morning wood was common, but waking up aroused with a full bladder was never a fun combination. He hunched awkwardly over the toilet, wincing as he tried to direct his cock towards the bowl. Sometimes being a man was hard.

Finishing, he went to wash his hands and looked at his naked body in the mirror as he lathered the soap. He was still in the prime of his life for a wizard, and while his body wasn't as defined as Charlie's, Lucius was happy with the view looking back at him. Drying his hands and freshening hir breath with a wave of his hand, he made his way back to the bedroom.

Hermione was in the middle of the bed, white linens kicked to the bottom, her legs spread wide as one hand pulled on her nipple and the other was buried between her legs. He could hear how wet she was already. Merlin, he wanted her. The look he'd gotten of her the night before hadn't been enough. He needed more. Needed to see every inch of her.

Moving to the end of the bed, he climbed up and settled his shoulders between her thighs. As their eyes locked, she moved her hand from her centre. Fuck, her cunt is even prettier in the light of day. Lucius wrapped his arms under her legs and pulled her down until he could reach out and lick her pussy. She was like nothing he'd ever tasted before. All sweetness and salty mixed in one perfect combination that he could snack on all day.

Hermione's hand gripped his hair, pulling his face hard against her core. Allowing her to direct his movements, Lucius licked her clit and slipped two fingers inside her. Her pussy was tighter than he'd imagined she'd be after seeing how large Charlie was the night before. The muscles of her cunt flexed against him and he couldn't wait until it was his cock buried inside her instead. Pushing deeper into her, he found that bumpy spot deep inside and rubbed hard against it as he sucked hard on her clit.

Her legs wrapped tight around his face, blocking off his air supply as her inner walls clamped down on him. He kept pushing against her G-spot until her muscles began to relax and he was able to move his face and breathe fresh air again. Giving her clit a light kiss, he looked into her eyes. They were staring in his direction but were glassy and unfocused.

"Did you enjoy that, darling?" he asked, slowly removing his fingers from her.

She gave a little shake of her head as if trying to clear her thoughts. "Oh… I… fuck, Lucius," she stuttered. "That was amazing. Normally it takes a lot of practice for someone to be that good."

"Benefits of an older man. We practised on other people first."

"Lucky for me. Come up here."

Lucius spelled his face clean before crawling up her body. He rested most of his weight on his hands, but pressed his hips against hers, allowing his length to enjoy the wet heat of her sex. She moaned and flexed her arse causing him to slide between her lips and the head of his cock to bump against her clit.

"Fuck, witch," he groaned out. "Are you ready for me?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she reached down, grasped him in her hand, and positioned his dick at her opening. He pushed lightly, allowing his head to just start to slip inside before he pulled back.

"Lucius Malfoy, stop teasing me! I want your cock inside me, fucking me, and I want it now. Do I need to do it for you?"

"Yes, I think you do," Lucius teased but he moved off her and rolled onto his back next to her.

He heard her mutter something about a spoiled little princess but didn't care because at that moment, she straddled his hips and nothing in the world mattered but the way she looked. Her pussy was glistening and her tits, topped with dusty rose nipples, were in his face, begging to be touched, sucked, and tugged. He tried to think if there had ever been a goddess as beautiful as Hermione, but he was coming up short. Even Aphrodite had nothing on the nymph slowly lowering herself onto his cock.

Merlin above! How was it possible for a woman to be so tight and so hot? Her pussy gripped his cock like a vice as she began to rock her hips against his. It took a few moments of pure bliss before she found a position she liked and she lifted herself up until he was almost out of her before dropping back down.

"Fuck, darling. You feel perfect."

"Yes, Lucius," she cried. "I… fuck… Your cock feels so good."

Reaching up, he gripped one of her breasts, his thumb and forefinger pinching her nipple. He moved his other hand to the place where their bodies met and flicked his finger against her swollen clit. Moans fell from her lips with each tug, each swipe until she was just making one long, humming sound. Her pussy continued to get tighter and tighter around him and he briefly wondered how he was able to fit inside still.

Her entire body tensed around him. Hips flexing, fingers clawing into his skin, and the tendons on her neck stood out as she came around him. Heat and moisture flooded his cock and he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from spilling inside her. She collapsed on top of him, her breaths ragged. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her to his chest.

Time seemed to stop as she raised her head and looked at him. Her eyes were sparkling in the morning light and he suddenly wondered how he was going to be able to walk away from her and Charlie at the end of the week. Besides being a father, nothing in his life had felt so right. Like he was made to be with them. He closed his eyes and pushed the thought to the back of his head to explore later.

"Are you ready for me to keep going, darling?" he asked. His balls were starting to ache and he was desperate to empty them into her tight heat.

"Yes," she answered. "But you do all the work this time. My thighs are on fire."

Lucius laughed as he rolled them over, his cock staying snug inside. She was the perfect mix of funny, sweet, and sexy. He pressed their lips together as he ground his hips against hers. She gasped and he used it to his advantage, slipping his tongue into her mouth. The feel of being inside both sets of lips was a heady feeling and he wished he was on his back again so he could bury his fingers in her arse and claim all her holes at once. Breaking the kiss he looked down at her blissed-out face.

"You're so gorgeous. So perfect. I'm so close, can you come for me again?"

"Yes."

Her hand reached down between them and he tracked it with his eyes. Her fingers found her clit and began to circle the hard nub in time with his thrusting. Groaning, her back arched, bringing their bodies closer together. Lucius watched her pleasure herself for a moment before he braced his hands on either side of her head and began to pound into her, chasing his own pleasure.

"Come for me, darling," he whispered into her ear. "I want to feel your tight little pussy massaging my cock. I want you to milk all the come from my balls. Do you want me to fill you up with my come?"

"Yes, Lucius!" she cried. "Come in me. Please."

Her begging was too much for him. A pulse of pleasure ran down his back, pulling his bollocks up until they exploded deep inside his beautiful lover. His cock pulsed as stream after stream of his come shot inside her, coating her inner walls. Breathing hard, he pressed his forehead against hers.

"So perfect for me."

"Just… wow, Lucius."

He rolled to the side but brought her with him so her face was pressed into his side like she'd been when he'd woken up. Lazily, she peppered him with kisses anywhere she could reach. He contorted his body so he could kiss the top of her head. They talked quietly for a while until her wand buzzed signalling it was time for her to get ready for her shift.

"I talked to Francine," Hermione said as they made their way to his shower. "She's the office manager and she's going to give you a tour of that part of the sanctuary. Want to meet for lunch in the dining hall? It's just sandwiches, but they're good. For some reason, the chef never messes them up."

"I'd love to," Lucius told her.

If he was being honest, he wanted to spend the whole day with her or Charlie. Or both. Preferably naked and wrapped around each other. But he owed it to Narcissa, the dragons, and everyone that worked here to continue learning about the sanctuary. Turning on the water, he poured shampoo into his hands and began to wash Hermione's hair before he changed his mind and shagged her against the wall like he wanted to.

Lucius looked at the books Francine had given him and sneered at the numbers, hoping that if he showed them enough Malfoy disdain they would change themselves. Unfortunately, no amount of malice helped and the numbers stubbornly refused to show him what he wanted. There was no doubt that Cheung was a frugal director, but saving money wasn't always the best thing.

Deciding he needed more information before his anger took hold of him, he pulled out his mobile and scanned his lists of contacts. Finding the one he wanted, he fired off a text to his solicitor asking for financial and staffing details of the other dragon sanctuaries across the world. Charlie and Hermione had been candid about how low budget the Romanian one was, but he wanted facts that he could look at before he finalised his conclusions.

He was willing to admit that he didn't know a lot about how much money someone needed to have a decent life, but he was convinced the numbers he saw on the payroll were grossly low. Hermione, as the head veterinarian and staff healer, made more than anyone else at the sanctuary, including Charlie. Thinking back to Draco's Hogwarts days, Lucius didn't think his new friend made enough in six months to pay for the supplies a first-year needed to attend the school, and that was if he saved everything.

Even if you considered the fact that housing — as inadequate as it may be — and food were covered, the wages the director set were still too low. The tamers were handling fire-breathing dragons for Salazar's sake. The office staff might not require hazard pay, but the tamers did. And he couldn't find anything that suggested there was a pension or disability fund for them. Clearly the people that worked at the sanctuary really loved dragons because they sure as hell weren't there for the high pay.

The senior tamers would have to work and save an entire year to send one child to school and the junior tamers made even less than that. Lucius was pretty sure the shop workers in Diagon Alley made more than the people that worked here and lived without any privacy. If he was going to donate Narcissa's estate to this place, there would need to be a lot of changes. Starting with getting a new director in place.

His wand buzzed signalling it was time to meet Hermione for lunch. Glaring at the papers again, he made his way towards the dining hall. Hermione and Charlie were waiting for him out front, the redhead holding a paper sack and talking in hushed tones. When he approached them, they stopped talking but Charlie gave him a wicked smile.

"Hello, Lucius," Charlie greeted him. "Hermione was just telling me all about the lovely time she had this morning. We thought we'd eat outside if that's okay with you? There's a nice spot not too far away."

"Sounds splendid," Lucius answered.

They made small talk as they walked towards the spot Charlie had picked out. It was surrounded by trees on three sides, but the sun was shining brightly where Hermione conjured a large blanket. Sitting down, Lucius looked out over the rolling hills to watch the dragons that were housed in that part of the grounds. One was larger than the rest and seemed to sparkle in the sun.

"Antipodean Opaleye," Hermione explained. "Native to New Zealand. Poachers stole the egg and were trying to take it to Russia. Fortunately, the smuggler was an idiot and we recovered the egg before anything could happen to it. He's being transferred to the Australian sanctuary in the next few weeks."

"Is it common for people to steal dragon eggs?" Lucius asked.

He couldn't really see the point of stealing one. Dragons eggs were easy enough to hatch from what he'd read, but taking care of a dragon took more skill than most people had. Plus, they were hard to conceal and if they got out, they could destroy an entire village in minutes.

As they ate, Hermione and Charlie talked about the illegal dragon trade and how most people didn't actually want to raise a dragon. Most eggs were taken so the poacher could drain the blood for potion uses, sell the soft hides for fashion, or use the eggshells in exotic jewellery. Lucius' stomach churned at what they were telling him. Even during his worst times, morally, he couldn't imagine killing a baby dragon for parts. That was barbaric. Especially when you considered how much magical power dragons brought to an area.

"How was your morning in the office?" Charlie asked to change the subject. "Learn anything interesting?"

"I looked over the budget and spending reports for the last five years," Lucius told them. "And to say I am shocked would be an understatement. You have plenty of government and private funding, but the spending seems beyond low. I've asked for the same reports from the other sanctuaries so I can compare them."

"What does that mean for us? Or, I guess I'm wondering what you can do about it."

"I'm not sure if I can do anything about it, but I'm going to try. The money Narcissa wanted to donate is more than a decade's worth of funding for this place. Depending on what the other reports say, I am going to talk to the International Confederation of Wizards to see about making a change to the director before I'm willing to transfer the funds."

"And if the I.C.W. denies your request?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, darling. No one refuses me."

Lucius spent the rest of the day looking over the first two reports that came in. One from Australia and one from Africa. While they both had similar funding, their spending was more than triple what Lucius had read earlier. He'd have to spend more time looking things over, but from what he could tell, the directors were running them a lot better than Cheung was running the Eurasian one. Deciding he'd wait until the two from the Americas were received to move forward, he placed the reports in the desk Francine had provided for him and made his way back to his cottage.

He had just sent a text to Draco when the sound of laughter on his porch caught his attention. Looking up, he saw Charlie and Hermione, each with a drink in their hands sitting at the small table. An extra glass of red wine, clearly for him, was sitting in front of a third chair they must have brought over from their cabin.

"You're back!" Hermione called, standing up to kiss his cheek. "Find out anything good?"

"Like a way to quadruple my salary and get me a bigger house so Hermione doesn't take up all the room in the wardrobe?" Charlie teased. "I can't understand why a woman needs six pairs of shoes."

"Only six?" Lucius asked, looking at Hermione as he sat down and took a sip of his wine. It was delicious. "Charlie has no idea how lucky he is, does he?" At the shake of her head, Lucius dropped the truth on Charlie. "Narcissa had over two hundred. I think she had more than six red heels alone."

Charlie's mouth fell open. "What did she do with all of them?"

"Wore them."

"I have dress shoes, trainers, and work boots. I can't imagine needing more."

"Lucius, how many do you have?" Hermione asked.

"I've never counted," Lucius admitted, "but I know I packed five for this trip alone."

"I keep telling Charlie I'm low maintenance, but he never believes me."

Charlie snorted. "Maybe when it comes to clothes, love. But it takes a lot of work to keep up with you in the bedroom. Having Lucius here is a nice break for my balls. They finally get to refill."

Lucius almost snorted on his wine as they began bickering about which of them needed more sexual attention. He'd never been around a couple that was as playful as the two of them. Most of his friends had been in relationships that were loveless, or if they were lucky, like his and Narcissa's — no romantic love, but a deep friendship. Charlie and Hermione acted like they were the best of friends who happened to enjoy shagging each other's brains out. Lucius had never thought about it before, but now, seeing them together, their relationship is what he wanted in his life.

Shared interests, love, respect, and great sex.

"You still with us, Lucius?" Charlie asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Just thinking about how nice it would be to give your balls another break," Lucius quipped. "What do you say, Hermione?"

Hermione looked between the two of them. "Tempting, but I think I want to watch you two together. That kiss yesterday wasn't long enough."

"What are we waiting for?"

"Dinner, then sex," Charlie said. "I can't fuck on an empty stomach. You two stay here and I'll bring it over."

Charlie launched himself over the railing of the porch and jogged over to their cabin. Hermione took another sip of her wine and explained Charlie had prepared his mum's secret meatloaf recipe for them. Lucius didn't think he'd had meatloaf since his Hogwarts days but was excited to see if the dish was anywhere near as good as Charlie's lasagna had been. He was tempted to send his elves to come and take cookery classes from Charlie. His elves were excellent cooks, but they had nothing on the meal he'd eaten his first night here.

He was glad he'd avoided the conversation about what to do about the sanctuary. He didn't want to hide anything from them, but until he saw the numbers from the other two. If Lucius had his way, not only would Hermione and Charlie's salary quadruple, both of them would have better housing, receive back pay for their loyalty, and he'd make sure there was a director in place that would ensure qualified tamers came and stayed in Romania. And the same would be true for anyone that was currently employed.

"It's official," Lucius declared, setting his fork down. "I'm coming back to visit and bringing my elves. You need to teach them a thing or two."

"I can't believe you still have house-elves," Hermione huffed.

"I do. If it helps, after the war, Draco, Narcissa, and I offered them all clothes and wages. All but two of them stayed with me and refused freedom. The other two bonded to Narcissa when she left. They have asked that they bond to me again with her passing."

"Are you nicer to them?"

"Yes. I learned from my mistakes with Dobby."

"As long as they are taken care of, in a good home, and offered wages and freedom, I guess it's okay. I just hate the idea of creatures being forced to serve humans."

"They're family, Hermione," Lucius explained. "They see serving the family the same way Mrs Weasley sees taking care of her children. I will admit I treated them horridly before, but Draco and I have changed and our elves are happy to serve."

"My love is passionate about all creature and beast rights," Charlie said, picking up Hermione's hand and kissing the back of it. "That's what makes her such an asset here. Not only does she keep us and the dragons alive, but she is also pushing through laws with the I.C.W. for harsher punishments for poachers and illegal breeders."

"From what Draco has told me of your school days, you've always been a champion for the underdog."

"It's true." Hermione stood up abruptly. "Enough talk. I was promised dinner then sex. Unless I need to go take care of myself while you two talk?"

Charlie muttered something about sexually aggressive women before waving his wand so the dishes stacked in his arms. He told them to get started without him while he put the cleaning on. Standing, Lucius took Hermione by the hand and led her into his cottage and into the bedroom. It had been less than twelve hours since she'd been coming apart below him and already he wanted more. Wanted to bury his face between her thighs and eat her for dessert.

As they entered his room, she stopped and began to unbutton his shirt. Toeing off his shoes and socks, he reached for her, pulling her tank top over her head and tossing it behind him. Her tits were encased in green satin and lace today and he paused to run his finger over the edge of the cups. She winked and told him he better hurry if he wanted to see the matching knickers before she ruined them forever with how wet she was.

Merlin, had he ever been with a witch who was so confident or vocal in the bedroom? Deciding he was done waiting for her, he banished the rest of their clothes to a neat pile on the chair in the corner. Hermione gasped as she realised she was naked, but Lucius just smirked at her. He could look at her knickers tomorrow if he wanted to.

"I need to taste you again, darling," he whispered in her ear. "I want your come all over my face when I kiss Charlie."

"Fucking hell," she muttered under her breath. "Where do you want me?"

"Come sit on my face."

Lucius moved to the middle of the bed, making sure there was enough room for her to sit on him and not get her pretty feet tangled in the headboard. When she went to kneel on his face, he stopped her and turned her around so she was facing the foot of the bed.

"I want Charlie to see you spread out above me and exactly how hard you make my cock as soon as he walks in," Lucius explained. "Now come sit that pretty little cunt on my face. I want to hear you scream."

His mouth began to water as her quim lowered onto his lips. He wasn't just sweet-talking her when he said she had a pretty pussy. It was like the world's greatest pastry chefs had created the perfect, most beautiful dessert for him to enjoy over and over again. And her cream filling was better than his favourite pudding. He had no idea how he would walk away at the end of the week. How does one taste the most exquisite thing in the world then go back to nothing?

And it wasn't just the wet cunt he was licking and sucking on that he was going to miss. He hadn't fucked Charlie yet, but just one teenage-esque dry humping session on the sofa and he wanted more. Wanted to bury himself in that tight arse and ride the dragon tamer all night long.

"Lucius," Hermione cried above him and a wave of her wetness flooded his face. "I'm so close."

He moved his hands from where they were wrapped around her thighs until he found her waist. Continuing up, he found her breasts and pinched her nipples until he felt her pussy contract against his face.

"Sweet Merlin!" Charlie called loud enough that Lucius could hear it through Hermione's thighs. "I could get used to seeing that in my bed every day."

The bed dipped by his hips as Charlie joined them and if the bare legs that brushed against his were any indication, the redhead was already naked. He felt Charlie's bare chest pressed against the back of his hands and imagined how he and Hermione would look as they kissed. His cock was rock hard and he could feel it weeping — sad that it wasn't inside one of his lovers.

"That's it, love. Come on Lucius' face."

Lucius pinched her nipples at the same time he sucked hard on her swollen clit. Hermione's pussy bore down on his face as she cried out her orgasm. Before she was done pulsing against his face, Charlie had pulled her off of him and already had his face buried between her legs. Hermione locked eyes with Lucius and he watched another orgasm rip through her body.

"That's it, darling," Lucius encouraged her. "Come for us. Show us how much you like being worshipped by two men."

Hermione tapped Charlie on the head before grabbing him by the hair and forcefully removing him from her cunt. "I need a breather, Charlie. My cunt has died and needs time to regenerate herself. Go play with Lucius while I watch."

Shifting, Charlie rolled on top of Lucius and their lips met. Lucius could taste Hermione on Charlie's lips, mixing with the moisture she'd left on his own. The combined taste of the three of them was heady and Lucius was pretty sure he was already addicted to it. Addicted to them — her soft skin, Charlie's rough stubble.

"I want you inside me," Charlie groaned into his mouth. "Fucking my arse while I fuck Hermione."

"Yes," Lucius enthusiastically agreed. "Do I need to prepare you?"

"I already took care of it before I came back."

Sitting back on his knees, Charlie held out his hand and a tube of Wet Your Wand Personal Lubricant™ soared into it from his discarded trouser pocket. Opening the lid, he squeezed a large dollop into his hand. Hermione moaned beside them as Charlie reached out and spread the lubricant over Lucius' hard cock. Lucius looked at her but her eyes glued to where her lovers were touching. Her pupils were dilated and her pink tongue darted out to lick her lips.

Merlin he wanted to shove his dick in that mouth and fuck it until he came down her throat. He'd have to try it before he left Romania.

"I'm greased up enough, Charlie," Lucius said. "Get your cock inside Hermione so I can bury myself in you."

He watched as Charlie spread Hermione's legs wide and sank his cock into her wet heat. He was momentarily jealous because he knew how good she felt but knowing he was about to sink into Charlie, he pushed the feeling aside. They moved together for a few moments before Lucius made his way between their spread thighs. Grabbing the tube of Wet Your Wand™, Lucius added some to his fingers before running them over Charlie's puckered hole. He smirked as the redhead groaned and arched his back but didn't remove his fingers.

Working first one then a second finger into Charlie's body, Lucius found his prostate and rubbed against it.

"Yes!" Hermione cried as the action caused Charlie to violently buck into her. "Do that to him again, Lucius. He loves it."

"Unless you want me to come in two minutes like a teenager, I'd refrain," Charlie ground out, his teeth clearly clenched. "Inside me, Lucius. Please."

Shifting closer, Lucius removed his fingers and spelled them clean. Lining the head of his cock up with Charlie's hole, he began to ease his way inside. His eyes rolled back in his head as the tight heat gripped his dick. It had been way too long since he'd fucked another man and couldn't remember why he'd been forgoing this pleasure. Charlie felt like heaven below and around him and the only thing that made it better was the gorgeous witch he locked eyes with as he bottomed out. The smell of her arousal filled his room like the world's most expensive perfume.

"Wait, I want to be able to watch," Hermione said, reaching for her wand that was on the bedside table.

Muttering a spell Lucius couldn't hear, she waved her wand and a large mirror appeared next to them. Her eyes bulged as they roamed over their bodies. Lucius took in the tableau before him. Fuck they were beautiful together. Hermoine's tan skin and dark locks contrasted against her two pale lovers and Charlie's hair was like a wildfire between them. Keeping his eyes on where they were joined together, Lucius pulled his hips back before sinking back into Charlie.

Merlin fucking Circe and Morgana!

"Enough checking yourselves out," Charlie teased. "I need it harder and faster."

He clenched hard around Lucius, pulling a growl from his lips. Shifting his eyes from the mirror, Lucius sank his hands into the hard muscles of Charlie's hips and began thrusting in and out. Charlie yelled out in pleasure and began to move inside Hermione in sync with the pounding Lucius was giving him.

"Fucking Godric," Charlie cried out. "It's… fuck, it's so good. I'm so close already."

Lucius was in the same boat, holding on by a thread. But he wanted Hermione to come one more time before they finished. Reaching around Charlie, he found the place where they were joined and moved his fingers, searching for her clit. The bundle of nerves was hard and swollen when he ran his digits over them. Her back arched as he swirled around it and he could feel how close she was.

"That's it," he told her. "Come all over Charlie's cock, darling. Let him feel how much you want him."

"Oh, oh," Hermione cried before her words became a jumbled mess of their names.

Charlie growled below him and he couldn't hear it over Hermione's scream, but it rumbled through Lucius' body. It was too much and Lucius let go of his control. He allowed the beam of pleasure to travel down his spine, filling his balls before shooting out his cock and into Charlie. He felt Charlie stiffen under him and spasms rocked the redhead as he spilled into Hermione's waiting cunt.

Slowly pulling out, Lucius cast a cleaning spell over the two men and collapsed on the bed next to where Charlie and Hermione were still locked together. His eyes were closed, but he felt Charlie lay next to him before Hermione murmured the spell to remove the mirror and her soft body squeezed between them.

"Holy fuck," she said, still breathless. "That was amazing! Next time we change positions. I want to watch Charlie fuck you. And then there's oral, and I have a few holes to use… so many possibilities."

Lucius and Charlie made eye contact before birth began laughing. The girl between them was perfection. A sexy little nymph that wanted to be fucked nonstop.

"I guess we're both lucky bastards now, Lucius," Charlie said, still chuckling. "Give us time to recover my little sex addict. Then we'll talk about all your holes."

Lucius compared the reports in his hand one more time before making multiple duplicates of each of them. Just as he'd suspected, the American sanctuaries were being run similarly to the African and Australia ones. Eurasia, the largest by more than six times, was spending the least, had the highest turnover, and more staffing issues than the rest combined. Lucius had to act.

Sorting the reports into bundles that included information from each location, Lucius picked up his mobile and called his solicitor. He went over every detail he could think of and when tasks needed to be completed by before hanging up and walking out of the office. He made his way to the medical building where he knew Hermione was standing watch over eggs that were due to hatch.

He had awoken that morning with Hermione's lips wrapped around his cock as Charlie slowly moved in and out of her and it had taken all his mental strength to not empty into her mouth as soon as he opened his eyes. He had only been in Romania for two and a half days and already it had been the best week of his life. He hadn't wanted to get out of bed, but his little darling had swallowed, given him a huge smile, then bounced off to his shower to get ready for her shift.

"Hi, Lucius," Hermione greeted him as he walked into the nursery. "You're just in time. This one is about to hatch."

Lucius shifted forward and watched the bright blue egg move around on its nest. There were deep cracks all around it, and a few pieces had already fallen off.

"What kind of dragon is this?" he asked.

"Swedish Short-Snout. Its mum died in a fight with a Chinese Fireball a few weeks ago."

"So you'll raise it in one of the rooms until it's old enough to be released onto the grounds?"

"Yes. It will only stay in here for a few weeks before it's ready to be released. We have another Swedish here, this little one's dad, that they'll go live with."

Lucius listened as Hermione talked about everything it took to keep a newborn dragon alive, including round the clock care, and was impressed by just how brilliant and dedicated the witch next to him was. He could only begin to imagine how much good she could do if she had proper funding and more people to assist her. A loud bang sounded and Hermione gasped, looking down. The egg and split open and a bright blue dragon, no bigger than a raven, hopped out. It was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Hermione reached out and picked it up, nuzzling it to her face before flipping it over. The dragon gave a tiny roar and bright blue flames shot from its mouth.

"Don't be like that," Hermione cooed, running a hand down its underbelly. "I just needed to see if you were male or female."

"How can you tell?" Lucius asked.

Hermione pointed to the base of the dragon's tail. "Right here. If she was male, there would be two bumps. She just has one in the centre which means we have a new girl."

Lucius had no idea what bumps she was talking about. The entire tail was bumpy and scaly-looking to him, but he wasn't the dragon vet so he was going to take her word for it.

"Lucius, meet Narcissa."

"Really?" he asked. Narcissa would have been over the moon to have a dragon named after her. "Why Narcissa?"

"The scales are the same colour as her eyes," Hermione explained. "Plus, over the years she gave so much to this place and with her donation, we'll be able to do so much good. Would you like to hold her?"

"She isn't going to bite me or burn me is she?"

"Probably not. She's relatively calm right now. And if she does bite you, I know a girl who would love to play naughty Healer with you."

Lucius laughed but held his hand out towards baby Narcissa. He had to admit that the dragon's scales were the same colour as his ex-wife's eyes. As he took her in his arms, his heart constricted at how much Narcissa would have loved this. The small lizard crawled up his arm, across his shoulder and perched on his head. Her claws scratched his scalp just enough to be painful but he didn't think he was bleeding. He looked at Hermione who had a huge grin on her face and pulled out a camera to take a picture of him and Narcissa.

"I have to take a lot of pictures of the new dragons over the first few weeks," she told him. "Normally humans aren't in them, but a baby dragon curled up on your head was too adorable to pass up."

"I'm surprised by how little she weighs," Lucius said, reaching up to take her off his head.

"She'll double in size every day for the next few weeks. By two months, she'll be almost fully grown. Both her parents were large for Swedes, so I think she will be too."

Hermione let him play with Narcissa for a while as she made notes about the new addition and made sure the room was ready for the dragon. Lucius felt like a new dad when the baby curled up in his arms and yawned before falling asleep. He knew that in a few days, Narcissa wouldn't allow anyone to touch her, but for now, Lucius would enjoy something that only a few people in the world got to experience.

After Narcissa was settled in her new room, Lucius and Hermione headed back to her and Charlie's cabin where the dragon tamer was waiting for them with dinner on the porch. They told Charlie all about Narcissa and Hermione showed him the pictures she had taken of Lucius with the small dragon. He listened in shock as Charlie told them all about breaking up a fight between two male Ridgebacks earlier in the day with a few of the other tamers. Lucius knew it was a part of the job, but it still terrified him. And it made him angry that the people here were risking their lives for peanuts. As soon as dinner was cleared, Lucius pulled three bundles from his pocket and enlarged them before handing each of his companions one.

"What's this?" Charlie asked.

"These are the financial and staffing reports from all five dragon sanctuaries around the world," Lucius told them. "As you both know, I have been looking them over to see if this place is a good investment for Narcissa's estate. I have to be honest with you both — it is not. There is more wrong than right at this place."

"But with your donation," Hermione began. "We could—"

Lucius cut her off with a raised hand. "I know, Hermione. Trust me, I know. After being here just three days, I can see things that the report doesn't show. Everyone here is so dedicated and works incredibly hard."

"What can we do?" Charlie asked and Hermione whipped her head around to look at him. He gave her a smile. "You know Lucius wouldn't just say no, love. He's smart and he has a plan."

"I do. I already reached out to my contacts. I plan on talking to the head of the I.C.W. and letting them know that if they want this place to continue, which they will, and they want my donation, which they do, then I have a few demands."

"Which are?" Hermione inquired. She had been flipping through the reports as he spoke. "I don't see any business plans in here."

"That's because I don't need to write one. The other sanctuaries are running exactly as they should be. I am going to demand that first, a competent director is put in charge; second, that everyone here is compensated at the same level as other workers around the world and that includes backpaying all current employees to the wages they should have been paid; three, adequate housing is built for everyone; and fourth, a pension fund is started. It is shameful that someone who retires from this job walks away with only the scraps they've been able to save."

"Did you say backpay?" Charlie asked, flipping through the papers and pointing to the salary listed for a tamer in Australia. "To these wages?"

"We'll have to do some maths and figure out a number that is appropriate for Eurasia, but yes, that's the general idea."

"Holy fuck, that's a lot of money. Even a junior tamer there makes more than I do as the head tamer here."

"Bloody fool of a director," Hermione muttered. "You should have been making more than him for the last six years, at least."

"When will you meet with the I.C.W.?" Charlie asked.

"I already have my solicitor making inquiries," Lucius told him. "I hope to hear from them before I am scheduled to leave here. I would like to see changes being made as soon as possible."

They sat and talked for a few more hours and Lucius took notes and Charlie and Hermione gave him suggestions on how things could be run better here. They had thoughts on everything from how housing should work to ideas on how to start making money from tourism that Lucius never would have thought of. The director had been an idiot to allow these two to be on his staff and never work with them to improve the sanctuary. Lucius was pretty sure that either of them could run it better than most people in the world. When he mentioned that he'd be happy to nominate them to the I.C.W. though, both had declined, stating they were happier working with the dragons instead of being in an office all day.

As they crawled into bed that night after another round of incredible sex, Hermione's naked body pressed between them again, Lucius couldn't help thinking about how thankful he was that he'd decided to come and visit this place instead of just transferring the funds. It had been a long time since he had felt this useful and his balls been so empty.

"I want to fuck you so hard, right here," Charlie whispered into his ear as Lucius shook hands with Kingsley Shacklebolt. His cock started to fill, but he pushed the thought of the dragon tamer buried in his arse and smiled at the Minister of Magic.

"Congratulations, Lucius," Kingsley said. "I think you are an excellent choice as director. Are you sure Draco will be okay with you living so far away?"

"Draco recently started dating Katie Bell and will be happy to have the Manor to himself," Lucius answered.

Merlin knew he had walked in on the two shagging in every corner of the Manor more times than he could count. He was positive Katie would be happy that her boyfriend's father was not going to be seeing her bouncing on his son's balls ever again.

"I'll leave you to celebrate with the staff here. I look forward to seeing the changes you have made when we visit again in six months."

Waving goodbye to Kingsley, the other Ministers from the larger Eurasian countries, and the Chief Witch of the I.C.W., Lucius sighed. He had been in Romania for six days and after presenting his findings to the people that had control of the sanctuary, they had asked him to be the new director. He had asked for some time to think about it and they had taken a lunch break. Back at his cottage with Hermione and Charlie, they had begged him to take it. He wanted to. He loved the feeling of being in charge and he wanted to make a difference.

His only hesitation had been the two people in front of him.

The week with them had been more than he had ever imagined. They'd had each other in every position he could think of and he hated the idea of staying here and not being involved with him anymore. Hermione, the brilliant witch she was, must have been able to read his mind because she came and sat on his lap.

"Lucius, we both want you. In our bed, and to run this place," she told him. "You're exactly what we've been looking for, professionally and in the bedroom."

"I don't want you to leave, Lucius," Charlie stated plainly. "You're a good fit for us and our dragons. Please stay."

The look on their faces, and Charlie's very convincing blow job while Hermione sat on his face, had been the deciding factor. After a quick call to Draco, he had returned from their lunch break and accepted the job, pending the contract being approved by his solicitor. The head of the I.C.W. had told him his first order of business was to hire a new chef. Evidently she wasn't impressed with sugar-crusted steak with sweetened gravy and mushrooms. Lucius was already prepared to offer the jobs to Narcissa's elves, with pay.

"Okay," Hermione said as soon as they were alone, "first we tell the staff, second, we go celebrate in town, then third, you both fuck me at the same time. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds good to me," Charlie answered. "What do you say, bossman?"

"I say, Hermione is going to have to duel me if she thinks she's getting your cock tonight, Dragon Boy," Lucius told him. "That cock is mine tonight."

Six Years Later

"I'm not going in there, Father," Draco said, looking at Cleo. "That dragon looks like she could eat me. I have a pregnant wife back at your house and I don't think she'd appreciate it if I became dinner for a hungry beast."

"She's not going to eat you."

Lucius rolled his eyes and bit his tongue. He almost told Draco about the first time he'd met Cleo, but had decided to keep that bit of information to himself. His son was already afraid of most creatures, no reason to make his fear worse than it was. Plus, Cleo may be a horny girl, but she wasn't violent. It had been six years since he'd first met the dragon he now thought of as his own. She'd burned his clothes off more than once, but never his skin like she had the first time.

She'd been calmer since he, Hermione, and Charlie had been magically bonded more than five years ago — just six months after he moved to Romania. Charlie thought it had something to do with the way people's magic melds together after the ceremony, but Lucius wasn't sure. It could be that, or it could the male Horntail that had come to live at the Sanctuary around the same time as their ceremony. Now that she was getting her lizard loving, she didn't seem to have the need to strip him and Charlie as often.

"I didn't realise you were such a Hufflepuff, Malfoy," Hermione added, winking at Lucius. "I'll make a note to buy my next grandchild lots of yellow and black clothes. I think I saw a badger plushie at the shop in town I can pick up too. Scorp and Sabrina might be as Slytherin as they come, but this next one…"

"You may be married to my father, Granny Granger, but I'll still hex your teeth."

"Draco, play nice. Hermione, don't be cruel; no grandchild of mine will be a Hufflepuff. We'd send them to Beauxbaton before we let that happen." Lucius shuttered at the thought of a Malfoy in any house but Slytherin. Hufflepuff yellow clashed with their colouring, and Gryffindor red made them look peaky. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad if the whole lot of them weren't sexual deviants.

"Malfoy, you're our children's second favourite uncle," Hermione said. "Do you really think I would risk their wrath if something happened to you?"

"Second favourite?" Draco asked, clearly shocked. "Who's the first? It better not be Potter."

"George," Lucius said, shaking his head.

His children loved their Uncle George. It didn't matter that he had his own children and a successful worldwide business, George always made time for their twins. As soon as Hermione had found out she was pregnant with them almost six years ago, and a few months before they were bonded, George had declared that as a twin expert, he was going to be involved. Ever since they were two, he would arrive at the Sanctuary every other Saturday, pick the boys up and take them back to England for the night. He said it was important that the adults get time alone. When Lucius, Charlie, and Hermione had offered to return the favour, George had laughed and said that between the rest of his siblings, he and Angelina got at least one date night a week and not to worry about it.

They did take turns having their nieces and nephews come to visit though. Teddy Lupin especially loved helping his Auntie H take care of the sick dragons. Just two weeks before, every bedroom in their house had been full as Bill Fleur, and their three children had come to stay. While the Weasleys had been a little hesitant to accept their triad at first, it wasn't long before he, Draco, his wife Katie, and their children were welcomed into the large, noisy, fold.

His sons, William and Alexander were rare twins. One was biologically his, and the other was Charlie's. Hermione had researched how her children could have different fathers, but the Healer books didn't have a lot of information. They only said that it was common among magically bonded triads. The pregnancy had been hard on Hermione and she had refused to have any more children after them. They were five years old, and Lucius and Charlie had both agreed that their family felt complete.

"George runs a joke shop," Draco countered. "He doesn't count. Where are the boys?"

"Charlie took all four kids over to watch the eggs hatch," Hermione said. "Now stop stalling and get your arse in there."

Draco muttered, but crawled over the fence and approached Cleo. Holding his hand out as Hermione instructed, he was practically shaking as the dragon sniffed at him. Her yellow eyes darted from Lucius to Draco and back before she nudged her nose against his palm.

"Salazar fucking Slytherin! Is this normal? Is she going to eat me?"

Cleo huffed at him and rolled her eyes before taking a step back. Draco stood stock still as he looked at her, clearly unsure of what to do. Quick as lightning, she lunged for him, teeth bared and jaws snapping. Draco yelped and tried to run, stop, and jump all at the same time. Instead of doing any of them, he spun twice before falling to the ground into a pile of dragon dung.

Looking up, Cleo locked eyes on Lucius before huffing out a small fire and looking quite pleased with herself.

Still a cheeky little girl, my Cleo.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Smithandbarrowman's stories, you should! Go check her out. 
> 
> Wet Your Wand Personal Lubricant ™ used with permission from Smithandbarrowman


End file.
